


Not until Now

by jshn



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1456534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jshn/pseuds/jshn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一封来自McCoy将军给Spock大使的信。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not until Now

——

Subspace Message

Date：41153.7

To：Ambassador Spock

From：Admiral McCoy

 

Hey Spock，

 

我真搞不懂自己现在为什么在给你写信，在这该死的冷得发颤的太空里。他们一定是又把恒温系统搞坏了，我的脚冻得像泡在冰盖底下。话说咱们有多久没见了？十年，还是二十年？老天我真是活得有够久了，我知道你那瓦肯脑子一定记得比我清楚。

我今天在一艘星舰上短暂地停留了一下。你一定也听说过，他们管她叫企业号。她也是个优雅时尚的女士，虽然比不上咱们那位有魅力。

你能相信么，我还见到了一个比你更像机器人的年轻人——噢对了他确实就是个机器人，他没有你那可恶的尖耳朵。他还问我为什么非得坐穿梭机而不肯传送。哼，除了Jim，没人能逼我把自己分割成一个个粒子分散在充满病菌危机四伏的太空里。

年纪大了的好处之一是你总算有了点特权，就算会被人当成固执己见的糟老头子。

我刚刚居然做了个梦，Spock——我的记性已经坏到了很久没有做梦的地步了。这次梦里的事情却异常得清楚。

我们还在企业号上执行第一次五年任务，我和Jim被传送到了那个跟月亮一样大小的幽灵星球上，不过这次你也在。那个死神一样的机器人要取我们的性命，每次她把手伸向我们三个之一的时候，其他两人就会站到另一个人前面挡住她。那动作有够滑稽，我没想到能在脑子里看到瓦肯人跳舞的场面。

这可真形象不是么？跟死神玩把戏。我们那会儿可成功了太多次。

当然你是真的死过一次——还就在我眼前。

你可真够疯的，在那之后我再也不相信瓦肯人循规蹈矩的表象了。不会骗人？都是跟小孩子说的童话。你掐上来的时候连个招呼都没打，活脱脱跟镜像宇宙里留胡子的那个一副德行。我那时候还不知道自己脑子里已经被一个瓦肯人搭了个帐篷。你见过不打招呼就自说自话霸占人家地盘的人么？

瓦肯人是阿尔法象限进化最先进的种族，呵呵，这简直是整个宇宙最好笑的笑话，就跟克林贡人最懂礼貌一样。要我说你们就跟几万年前的史前瓦肯一样，本质上还是一群强盗。好吧，脾气倒是好了很多，不然我很怀疑自己的脖子早就被扭断了。

关于你这送死的行径我很难说出点夸奖的话来，虽然事实上你的确救了我们的命。其实我也不介意自己的脑子被当成临时旅馆——当然只是临时的。想想万一这要是永久性的该有多可怕，老是有人冷不丁地在脑子里冒出来说几句话，还都是那副一本正经的腔调。瓦肯人有时候确实很烦，更可怕的是有一天你发现自己想躲还躲不掉。我当时恨不得把你揪出来打包塞到Jim的脑子里，这样他就不用那么郁郁寡欢。那才是你该待的地方啊，你个尖耳朵混蛋。

因为Jim这么伤心，我那会儿还真挺生你的气。对Jim来说，失去你大概比他自己去死还要难受。但你回来以后问我，换做是我，面临那种情况会怎么做？你说在Vian人逼Jim在我们两个之间做出选择那回，我的态度已经很明显了。那次Jim抱着我以为我必死无疑的时候一直在发抖，你从来没见过他露出那种表情。好吧我没法反驳。再来多少次我都依然会毫不犹豫挡在你跟Jim身前。不过我还是不会承认在伤害Jim这件事情上我们扯平了的，毕竟你才是真的在他面前死了一回的那一个。

说到底，Jim才最让我们提心吊胆。没有谁比我们的舰长更爱让自己陷入危险之中了。挑战号出事的那次，我以为我们真的失去Jim了。那时候我居然还有心情跟你吵架，好吧，确实是受那空间的影响，但我得承认Jim出事的打击让我的血压有点高。后来你学着Jim的口吻对我说“忘了它吧，Bones”，我听得差点腿一软，心底那根弦“啪”得就断了。Jim比任何人都要了解我们俩，只要他在……只要他还在，我们总能找到那个平衡点。

是的，Jim总能带着企业号化险为夷。只要他还在，就能想出许许多多的花招来，让死神的手摸不到我们三个之中的任何一个人。

可现在Jim真的走了，没人能带我们作弊了。

在那梦里，那个女人的手开始伸向Jim，但我们两个突然像被某种力场束缚住了，动弹不得。我们只好眼睁睁地看着那个女人带走他。他消失了。

我们自以为成功的那些把戏，到底还是没骗过那张真正的时间表。

我到现在都无法相信Jim真的死在了那该死的首航式上。他总能创造奇迹。可能他只是先行一步去了另一个地方，那里远到连这个宇宙的光线都无法抵达。他走在了我们前头，想去看看那没人去过的地方有什么。他总是这样充满冒险精神不是么？

死亡也许就是这样。你原本以为这是一场集体舞，等到谢幕的时候才发现，身边的人都走光了，只剩下你一个。但你还是得走啊，这场戏还没完。直到聚光灯灭了，你才能站在那黑暗之中松一口气。

企业号又上路了，我想我也迫不及待地准备踏上新的旅程。你也是，Spock，你剩下的时间还挺长，有很多我和Jim没去过的地方等着你。未知的前路上什么都有可能发生。说不定有一天你还会见到Jim、见到我，就在这浩淼星河的另一头。

他们真该调试一下这房间的恒温系统了，可怜可怜我这把老骨头，我指头都冻僵了。就到这儿了。我现在居然开始羡慕你在瓦肯……完全不合逻辑。

Jim快一百年前留下的录音在我这里，有几个字不太清楚了，我顺便让那个叫Data的年轻人修了修。过两天给你传个拷贝吧。

听说你还在鼓捣那个可以制造黑洞的玩意儿。跟宇宙有关的东西我都不太懂，不过我想Jim会对你说——“小心点，Spock”。

祝你早点走到你想去的地方。

 

Leonard McCoy

41153.7

 

P. S. 如果你真的见到另一个我的话，记得提醒他，不要把太多时间浪费在跟你吵架上。瓦肯人比人类还要狡猾，而且他们通常记性比较好。

P.P.S. 看不见你的脸可以让我心平气和地说话，这感觉真棒。我兴许可以考虑偶尔来那么几次。

 

Fin.


End file.
